Not Me
by shessy's lil' girl
Summary: On a fresh monday morning, in one of the classes of Shikon High, the door slided to reveal a neatly uniformed student, but on top of his uniform was cladded on a bright red hood covering his head and most of the faces. So who is the student? And why are there two heroes? Where is the heroine?


I am so sorry I can't bring myself to continue with other stories. And I can't even say when will I continue with them. This plot randomly came to my mind when I was struggling with other stories and I don't even know where this will go. But I wanted to write it down in the hope that it will go well.

I hope you all enjoy the read...

xxxxxxxxxx

On a fresh monday morning, in one of the classes of Shikon High, the door slided to reveal a neatly uniformed student, but on top of his uniform was cladded on a bright red hood covering his head and most of the faces. The student entered the class and looked at the teacher. The teacher was surprised on the sudden intrusion, but quickly realized the situation.

"Late again, I see." The teacher said as if he was commenting about the weather.

"I tell you, it's not me it's the bell that goes before I complete the level in my game." The said student replied walking towards his seat at the back.

"Yes, we've heard of your excuse countless times, so let's just contiue with the class." The teacher said facing the board.

"That same excuse, how many times has he given that excuse?"

"It's been forever."

"Yeah, it's like if I don't hear it once in a day, I feel incomplete."

"But isn't he just too cute?"

"Yeah, but too bad he likes his games better than girls."

"Girls, you don't have any taste."

"Oh please, you have no right to tell that."

The students in the class continued talking about the student who'd just entered. It was the same as always. The said student coming late, giving the same excuse, the other students starting to gossip about it, then continue with whatever they did. Some listening attentively to the teacher and taking notes, some continuing the gossip, some sleeping and the said student taking out his PSP and continuing with the game with his headphones on.

The first class was over. The teacher looked at his students and wondered as always, why did he even bother teaching them. He looked at the students who took the notes and smiled inwardly, they were his only hope. Then he looked at the particular student with a red hood at the back, though he never paid attention in class, he was actually the star. The student was always quiet, always with his gadget playing whatever game he played, never paid any attention to class, and always late. But because of some miracle, ranked first always. Maybe he was a genius. He wanted to laugh, heh genius. Maybe he had some tricks. He couldn't even complain. What happened to the rights of the teachers? What power did the teachers have in this school. What kind of school was this anyway? Yes, a school ran by elites... for elites. With all these thoughts in his mind he left the class.

.

The door to the history class slided open halfway through the class. The teacher didn't even bother to look that way.

"I was thinking it was time for you to grace this class. Let me guess, the bell went off before you could clear the level?" The teacher asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, I actually cleared it before the bell, but I got lost. Why is this school so huge anyway?" The said student complained while heading towards his seat at the back.

"You've been attending this school for almost all your life, how could you possibly get lost? Well, at least you bothered coming up with a new excuse, then let's continue with the class." The teacher said turning his attention back to the book.

Then the class went on as usual. The teacher going on and on about the contents while the students doing whatever they had to.

.

At lunch break, the red hooded student was sitting under the tree engrossed in his PSP. He was so engrossed that he didn't notice a group of girls nearby looking at him nervously. Then as if they made up their mind came towards him. One of the girls said something and waited, but the reply never came, disappointed the girls turned to leave and the sudden movement made the boy turn towards them. He looked at their retreating figure, then removed his hood and then his headphones and called to them.

"Hey, did you need something from me?" The boy aked.

The girls turned quickly and just looked at him for a moment.

"I didn't realize you all were here." He said bringing his headphones into view.

The girls visibly relaxed. "Uh, we're from class 1D, and we were hoping if you'd like to join us for lunch." One of the girls said.

"Actually, I don't have lunch at this time." The boy replied and the girls seemed disappointed. "But, I'd love to give you company."

The girls cheered up immediately. "Ah, we should introduce ourselves first. I'm Kamio Emi."

"Itagaki Haruka."

"Mifune Naomi."

"Umeki Mai."

"You all have such cute names. Where are my manners? I should've introduced myself first. I'm Tagawa Rin, and I'm happy to be in the company of you all."

"Ofcourse we already know you Rin." Haruka said giggling.

"That's rare." Rin replied.

"You're very popular in school." Naomi added.

"That cannot be true. I rarely talk with anyone." Rin was surprised.

"Yeah and we all were really nervous to talk to you because we thought you didn't like to talk with others." Mai said and sighed.

"Oh, it's actually that I can't leave my game alone. I am always anxious about it. So, I don't actually mind my surroundings." Rin explained looking at them.

"Wow, I didn't know you had brown eyes, it' really hard to notice when you always wear your hood and your glasses." Emi said.

"Ah yes, actually I'm strictly forbidden to remove my glasses when outside. It's really bothersome." Rin complained.

And with these talks continued the lunch and soon the classes were over too. Rin was the last one out, since he still had to clear a level. The car was already there to pick him up.

"Hey Matsuda, did you wait long?" Rin asked the chauffeur, getting inside the car.

"Not at all young master." Matsuda replied closing the door for Rin and getting to his seat.

"You know at lunch some girls came to talk to me, so I couldn't clear my game in time." Rin said taking out his PSP.

"Yes." Matsuda said and the rest of the drive passed on silently.

As they reached home, Rin got out of the car before Matsuda could get down to help him.

"Thanks Matsuda." Rin said and rushed inside.

"I'm home." Rin shouted as he entered the house.

The maid was already there to welcome her. "Welcome home, young master."

"Thankyou, Sayumi."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to shout inside the house, young master." The head employee said coming down to greet him.

"What, this house is so huge that you won't hear me if I don't shout." Rin explained.

"Yes, I've been hearing this same thing. But you should learn your manners young master."

"And I thought I would tell Shima about my day in school today, but if you act like this I won't tell you." Rin said sticking out his tongue at the head employee.

"I always hope everyday that this might be the day when you grow up and atleast act a little like a lady." Shima explained as she followed Rin to his room.

"What do you mean by act like a lady?" Rin asked confused. "I thought I was forbidden to act like a girl in any situatuion. And I think I live up to the expectation. Even all of you call me young master." Rin said laughing.

"Young master, you know what I am talking about." Shima said strictly. "You will have to get married someday and that time how will you survive in that family when you act like this?"

"Who will get married? I will stay here with you all always." Rin replied.

"I don't know what will happen to the name Onigomu when people find out that the heir is like this."

"Please don't call my name with Onigomu, it sounds so weird. What disgusting surname anyway. I like Tagawa. It sounds manly. Onigomu suits only to that idiot." Rin complained with a disgusted look in his face.

"Young master, please refrain from using such words to describe your father. I am incharge of taking care of you. I wonder what your parents will think when you act like this infront of them." Shima said sadly.

"Who cares, he is an idiot. He will probably sulk somewhere saying 'his precious daughter has grown so much.' Yuck. Who is the daughter anyway? I am Tagawa Rin, a full grown man. Well probably mom will scold me, not you. Why did mom marry someone as idiot as him anyway? Well I guess even mom makes mistakes sometimes." Rin said removing his shirt.

"You should know that the day your parents got married was the most beautiful day. I still remember it like it was just yesterday. That day was when the heir of the Japan's two of the largest companies Onigomu Naraku and Tama Kikyo united in the name of marriage. Their love finally turning into marriage and a year later, you came into their life, they could not be happier, but you had to be separated from them, it must have been painful for them both." Shima said remembering the day. "And I, the most trusted employee was chosen to take care of you and to hide the fact that you are a girl from the outside world." Shima said removing the bandage covering Rin's chest.

Rin could finally breath again. She could never get used to it. The bandage to cover up her chest were always too tight. Atleast at home she didn't have to wear it.

"I'm sure mom was decieved. Or else why would she marry that idiot?" Rin asked.

"You're missing the point here. He is a great man. It is you who don't see his greatness." Shima replied.

"Well forget about that idiot. Again today the bell went off before I could clear the level in my game and the teacher as always thought I was making an excuse. I only told the truth. Also I got lost today and was late, the teacher again thought I was making excuse, though she praised me saying I came up with a new excuse." Rin said smiling.

"Well the time will not wait for you to finish your game, the bell rings when it has to. You have to follow the time, the time will not follow you. And also I don't think the teacher was praising you." Shima said shaking her head.

"Oh right, today some girls came and talked with me. They were so cute and gentle. It was really great talking to them and they looked so fragile. I have to protect them. And they even noticed my brown eyes, though I told them I could not remove my glasses." Rin said proudly.

"You should also have some characters as them. And protect them? That is absurd. You are a lady too. And anyway protect them from what? And you did good not removing your glasses, it gives away that you are a girl and also your resemblance to lady Kikyo." Shima asked.

"From any harm that comes towards them. Shima you have no idea about how a price should act." Rin said shaking her head.

"And where is this so called prince?"

"That's me ofcourse."

"That is absurd. You will start with your embroidering now so that you will be reminded that you are not a prince but a lady indeed."

"What? That is what girls should be doing."

"Yes. That is true, so please after you freshen up come down to have your hi-tea and then we will continue with your embroidery." Shima said leaving the room.

.

At the same time somewhere in London,

A photograph of a hooded boy was lying on the table along with the details about the boy. Nearby a silver haired demon was looking out the window. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and entered a green imp.

"Sesshomaru-sama, the preparations are done for you to leave for Japan." The green imp informed. And as there was no reply from the silver haired demon, the imp excused himself.

xxxxxxxx

Whose photograph does Sesshomaru have anyway? And for what reason? Why is he going to Japan? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. So, please hang on tight.

And please tell me how do you like it so far... Thankyou...

See ya soon...^^


End file.
